leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mordekaiser/Strategy/@comment-9280387-20131203163551
If you want to have some fun go top lane taking offensive ap masteries. I went against a renekton as morde and I pooped on him in trades. What you do is you rush a sunfire cape, and build more tanky. I had a sunfire cape, as well as a rylais and Liandry's. Then you can build other armor items like randuin's, or if against an ap team build lots of magic resist and take an abyssal. All the resistances plus your passive shield makes you annoying as hell to kill, and you are still relevant in team fights because of your max health ult which procs the slow from rylais and can nuke their adc down. I think I took a fed caitlyn auto that critted and procced her passive and i still had like 50-100 strength left in my passive. I hue'd as i ulted her and my team cleaned house. Also, the reason that I would suggest the sunfire-abyssal combo, is because I maxed W second, after e. This gives you lots of dot, and lots of early-to mid clutch resistances, and if your w is hitting them when you get rylai's you slow them which should keep them in range for the full length of the w. This makes morde into more of a utility tank top lane, who can trade with ad casters in semi-long trades, although dueling with people who have better sustained damage (like the adc) is difficult, it isnt impossible, as long as you can keep them slowed and in range of your abilities. Then you can hue as you suddenly ult them and take a bit of health back and then they have to flash over a wall or burn something in order to survive. I will warn you though, doing this forces you into a more split push mentality. My bot lane in one particular game fed caitlyn a total of 24 kills together, and we were still in the game because of my split pushing. I was also not doing well because their troll jungle gragas was camping top and maxing his e first. So even though I was out-trading renekton he had kills on me because of gragas, (which is my fault btw for not warding properly early. I did later ward, but by then renek was 2-0 and i was behind.) In fact, late game when I was split pushing and he showed up to contest, he was scared as hell to come into the wave and stop me, which told me i was alone with him because the only time he had ever gone aggressive was when gragas or a teammate was around. I was still relevant despite being 4 and 7 because of my massive farm in comparison to the enemy team's, and because of my ultimate, which, at max rank has a 21-24% max health initial nuke in there with some ap. It also helps if you get a Liandry's for that bit of current health dot. I was a little ahead of caitlyn but drastically ahead of the rest of their team in farm. And as far as trading goes, just make sure you have full shield before being aggressive, which isnt hard to maintain at all. Also be aware of the minion wave and be purposefully aggressive to attempt to bait them into fighting you in your minions. Then you have your shield to protect you from their initial burst, your W which makes your shield stubborn to reduce, and gives you a dot, along with the minions' collective dot. So I might lose around 100-150 health in a lv 4-5 trade, but the renekton would lose 200-300, at which point he gets scared off and then you can shove and poke under tower, forcing him to back or run around behind tower forcing him to miss cs